Potion of Love
by Sora Ketashiba
Summary: While working on some potions in the lair, Max and Justin accidentally create a gas that causes them to have erections. After some research, they find their problems will only go away if they have sex with the one they love. What will happen? Only one way to find out. This is a birthday fic for our beloved author and my friend Austin Spencer. Warning: Boy x Boy. Happy B-day Austin!


**Okay you guys… there are three things about this story that makes it unique. One, it's was actually created from the minds of two authors. Me, Sora Ketashiba and my good friend ssj fantasy. In fact, this story wouldn't even be possible without his help, so just don't give me credit. He absolutely deserves some as well. Okay. Now number two, this is also an apology fic for my good friend ssj fantasy. Sorry it seems I have been such an ass lately, but I really have been dealing with some personal issues that I wasn't and still not ready to talk about yet. Which is one reason why I was afraid to contact you. I must end this on a good note however. The last reason that makes this story unique is that it is a birthday fic. Happy Birthday to our beloved author and my friend Austin Spencer! This story will be in three chapters… mainly because I really want to critique certain parts before I post it completely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place **

Max Russo gave a huge sigh of relief as the last customer of the day made their way out of the Russo's subway themed sandwich shop. Once the customer had made it through the large double doors, the young teen began to lock up for the day. After locking the doors to the shop, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed one of the dish rags from the counter. He went back into the dining area and began cleaning off the tables with the wet rag. One by one all the tables where cleaned and Max quickly pulled off his black apron, before laying it neatly on the counter by the cash register. Another sigh left the lips of the young boy. With his mom and dad gone until eleven, he would have to tackle all of the chores that needed to be completed before he was done. The only things that stood in his way from his fifty two inch plasma screen TV and his warm cozy bed were the dishes, mopping the floors and counting the profits that were made today.

"This would be a whole lot easier with magic," the young teen stated before heading back into the kitchen to start on the dishes.

Two hours later, after mopping the subway booth area, Max had finally finished with all the chores. He simply let go of the mop, letting it fall and hit the floor as he sat down in one of the booth seats. The boy was absolutely exhausted. He laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes to take a small break before heading upstairs to his room.

Five minutes passed by with the hum from the refrigerator being the only sound that could be heard throughout the room. Max was nearly close to dozing off and going to sleep in the subway booth for the night, but soon the faint sound of footsteps began to make themselves know. The teen instantly sat up and listened closely as the sound of footsteps increased in volume. It wasn't long before the young boy saw his older brother making his way down the last flight of stairs and into the sandwich shop. Max's face instantly lit up at the sight of his older brother. With great speed, he was out of his seat and running full speed towards his brother.

"Justin, you're home!" screamed the younger teen before jumping into his brother's outstretched arms.

He buried his face in Justin's chest and hugged the older boy frame as he continued his statement.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Max."

Justin ruffled his younger brother's hair and smiled down at the younger teen. The youth pulled away from the elder teens grasp.

"Are you just here to pick up something... or are you staying for a while this time?" asked Max.

"I'm staying here for about two months. We get out for summer break too you know."

"Great. Since schools out with you guys too, do you wanna hang out? I got some new games and fifty two inch plasma up in my room."

"Sure, but first I have to grab a couple of potions in the lair for my class next semester. After that I'm free to do whatever you want for the summer."

The younger teens face instantly lit up when he heard that Justin was going in the lair. It had been six months since Max had last been in the lair and he desperately wanted to go in at least one more time.

"Can I help? Pleeeeeease. I promise I want get in the way and I will be extra careful."

"Max... you know I'm not supposed to expose you to magic anymore."

"C'mon Justin. Pleeeeeease." Max begged using his puppy dog eyes for emphasis.

It only took the teen a few seconds to cave at his younger brother's request and with a slight chuckle he motioned for Max to follow him. Justin led the way into the kitchen and to large freezer door. As soon as the older teen grabbed the handle, a bright white light glowed from under the door. He pulled the handle and opened the door, revealing the old wizard lair. The teen held the door open for his younger brother and motioned for him to walk inside. Without any hesitation Max made his way into the lair with his brother closing the door behind them. The lair looked just the same as the last time the younger teen saw it and he smiled immensely as he looked around the room. While his brother was still gazing in awe, Justin walked ahead and made his way over to large bookshelf and began looking for the big book of potions. After about a minute of looking, he pulled the book off the shelf and headed towards the large work table. He placed the book on the table and turned to grab some potions, but walked directly into his brother, causing the younger Russo to fall. Max fell against the shelf filled with potions and four large bottles fell from the shelves and onto the floor with a loud crash. As Justin helped up his brother, a pink mist quickly began to fill the entire room. Both teens began to cough as the pink smoke from the potions filled their lungs. It only took a few seconds for the mist to clear and when the teens finally got their coughing under control the elder Russo went to inspect what was damaged. He looked at the bottles and noticed that two of the bottles where potions that he actually needed. With a sigh he looked over towards his brother, who was looking at Justin with apologetic eyes.

"Two of these potions where ones that I needed for my class next semester, so I have to make replacements for them. Do you want to help me out?"

Max's face lit up in response and the elder quickly took that as a yes. He walked over to the book that he placed on the table earlier and quickly turned to a page in the book.

"Okay Max. I will read off the ingredients that we need and you can get them for me. Think you can handle that for me?"

"Of course." replied Max with enthusiasm.

Justin quickly began reading of ingredients to his brother, who brought them over to the table before getting the next few items on the list. This went smoothly for about ten minutes. Halfway on his trip to get another ingredient for his brother, Max felt a sharp pain in his lower region and immediately yelled out before hitting the floor. The elder teen quickly made his way over to his brother and was about to ask what happened until he too felt the exact pain Max felt. Justin fell to the floor beside his brother, letting a hiss escape through his lips as the pain continued in his lower region. It took quite some time, but their pain slowly faded away and soon both teen were able to stand up from the floor. They looked down where their pain originated from and a blush immediately stained their faces. The boys were both sporting similar tents in their pants.

"Justin. What's going on." asked Max with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I think we are having a delayed reaction to that gas from the mixture of potions."

"Well... is there any way to reverse it?"

"There should be. I'll check the book."

Justin walked over to the large book of potions, with Max following closely behind him. The older teen quickly turned the pages in the book to figure out what type of gas they had made. After about ten minutes, they finally found their answer.

"Affection Erection Gas. Warning. This gas has an effect on any individual that breathes it in. The gas takes ten minutes to take full effect and the side effect of this gas is perminant. The only way to negate the effect of the gas is for the individual to have... sexual intercourse with their true love."

Max's face instantly lit up with an intense blush from hearing those last few words. His stomach began to churn and he began to feel sick. His deepest secret was about to be out and he so desperately wanted to just disappear at the moment. He quickly racked his brain for another solution and came up with an idea.

"Can we use a clone of the person we love?"

"It says in bold letters 'CLONES CAN NOT BE USED AS SUBSTITUTES'. Sorry bro."

Max's face fell once again and a feeling of hopelessness fell over the younger boy. His hopelessness soon turned to fear though, when Justin asked the question he didn't want to hear.

"So Max... Who do you love."

"W-why?" asked the youth, even though he already knew the answer to the question.

"So I can reverse the effect on you."

Instead of the teen coming out with his answer, he decided to remain quiet.

"Max... you're going to have to tell me who it is if you want this to go away."

"I... I... I can't tell you Justin."

"Why can't you?"

"You'll hate me."

" No I won't Max. I can never hate you."

"But you will after I tell you. I don't want you to hate me."

"Max... I can never hate you. You're my brother." Justin stated in a very sympathetic voice.

"I... I just can't. I can't risk it."

Justin was honestly confused as to why his brother refused to tell him anything. The younger boy always told him what was on his mind and was the only person the boy would ever open up to completely. So why the hesitation? Not knowing any other way, the older teen pulled out his wand. Max's face showed absolute fear and he backed away from his brother in order to create a little distance.

"Please... Justin, don't make me do this. If you hate me… I just won't know what to do anymore." begged Max in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry bro, but I need to know if you want me to fix this."

"Then don't fix it! Please… just leave it alone."

Justin could see the tears developing in his younger brother's eyes and instantly began to feel guilty. He had never in his life made his brother cry before, and seeing tears beginning to stain Max's face made him realize that Max wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"I'm sorry Max… I won't make you do this…"

The older teen dropped his wand to the floor and made his way to his brother, before gently placing his hands against his brother's cheek.

"… instead, I'll do it for you."

Justin gently pressed his lips against the younger teen's, who was now wide-eyed at the fact that his older brother was kissing him. Max slowly melted into the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his brother's neck to deepen the kiss. All the fear he had once had quickly drained from his body.

They slowly separated with Max staring deeply into Justin's eyes to see if the older teen was being sincere or just feeling sorry for him. The older Russo began to laugh at serious look he was receiving and placed a quick kiss on his brother's lips again.

"Yes… I love you too."

Max's face lit up with enthusiasm and he quickly press his lips against Justin's once more. This time for an even more passionate kiss.

**Well that's it for now. Sorry about the cliffy, but I promise that the other chapters will be up soon. I may even put all the chapters together into one big chapter once I finish, but for right now. I am focusing on nothing but the next two chapters. Happy Birthday Austin!**

**Please review. If not for me, then for my friend ssj fantasy. He was a big part of this, and deserves his credit in this as well. **


End file.
